Lost Chances
by Isilme
Summary: S+T!! Sakura has realized what her true feelings are, but is it too late? Will she see her loved one again?


Author's notes: Just to say that characters thoughts are between *. Hope you like it and please R & R! My uncle helped me with my English, anyway, I'm sorry for the language mistakes ^^U.

LOST CHANCES 

            *It's so late, isn't it? I said goodbye to her. She's gone; she will be in Europe in a while and then…I wonder when I will see her again. I miss you, Tomoyo-chan.*

-Mistress-a cold, soft voice whispered to her.

-Ah, Yue-san…Please don't call me like that…well…anyway…what happens?

            The beautiful angel sat on her chair and sighed.

-You lost your chance, didn't you?

-My…chance? What do you mean?

-You've already realized what your true feelings are.

            Sakura closed her eyes and wiped a rebel tear from her eyes. 

-I'll tell her sooner or later. I can't stand living without her by my side. 

-Tomoyo doesn't know anything, but she was strong enough to tell you and she deserves an answer…or I think so. 

-You're right-she smiled tenderly.-I'm not a little girl now, she waited the chance to come, and I should do the same next time I see her. 

            The Cards Mistress was a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl, with long brown hair and emerald eyes. She was as innocent as many years ago but, when Syaoran came back to HongKong after a four-year relationship, she had realized who her number one was.

            *Yes, Tomoyo-chan, I have to tell you. You deserve to know the truth. I've never fallen asleep without your picture in my mind. I've never woken up in the morning without the memory of your kind words. You are the cutest person in the world…and I want you to be the most special thing in my life. How could have I seen you leave??*

            That afternoon, Sakura went to her brother and Yukito's University. They had convinced her to attend an important lesson about nutritional diseases. She felt sad but, anyway, she decided to go. 

            Kero-chan was watching TV when the terrible news were said. His face became pale and tears started to form in his eyes. He just remained sitting in the chair for a while, staring at the television. No, he couldn't believe it. It had to be a horrible nightmare, it wasn't true!!

-Keroberos-Yue said, entering the room.-What happens? Bad news? Why…-he raised an eyebrow.-Why are you…crying?

            The stuffed animal just looked at him and the guardian realized that something was very wrong.

-The plane…-he muttered.

-What?

-A plane crash! Tomoyo-chan…-Kero cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

            Yue sat by him and stared at the screen, horrified.

-There were 140 people on the plane, travelling to France. The plane broke down and it… crashed!!! Everybody…is dead.

-Tomoyo was…-Yue whispered.-On that plane.

-I can't believe it-the yellow creature said.-It's not possible! Why her??? Why has happened??!!

            The angel looked at the floor painfully; they really appreciated their Mistress' best friend.

-I wish…we could do something. I really wish…

            *My dear Tomoyo-chan. My dearest one. I'm telling to tell you. I'm going to fly to you, I can't live if we're apart. I wonder if I will have another chance to tell you.*

            They heard the noise of a key unlocking the door. The two guardians looked at each other and didn't know what to say…how to tell Sakura…

-¡Tadaima!!-she shouted as she entered the living-room. She stopped when she saw the crying faces of her friends.-What happens??

            Yue stood up and switched off the TV, unfolding his wings. He didn't want Sakura to see the terrible images of the crash.

-Why have you done that, Yue-san?

-Sakura-he said, biting his lip.-There's been an accident.

-An…accident? Where?

-A plane has crashed down in a French hill.

-French??-she looked at them in horror.

-A Japanese plane that took off this morning.

-NOO!!!!-she shouted as she fell on the floor, unconscious.

            When she opened her eyes, tears started rolling through her pale cheeks. 

-Has everybody…?-she cried.

-Hai, Sakura. No one's alive-Yue said, holding her in his arms. 

-Tomoyo-chan…Oh, my God! Why her?? WHY??!!-she shouted hysterically. 

            Trembling, she switched on the TV and looked at the screen. The plane was totally destroyed and all the victims were lying on the floor, covered by blankets. A journalist started saying the names of all the dead people. "Daidouji Tomoyo". 

            *Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo-chan. Is this true? No, it can't be. I'm seeing it, but it's my imagination. This is a joke. You're safe in Paris right now. You're going to be a famous singer. You're my love, my beloved one. I love you, Tomoyo-chan!!!

* * * 

            Everybody had already gone, but Sakura stood in the graveyard. She needed to be alone. She needed to cry her heart out.

            Dark clouds covered the sky and it got very cold. It was going to rain. "There's only the inevitable". 

            *No! If I had told you my feelings, you'd have never left. You'd be alive, with me. You really deserved to live, my friend. You deserved a long, beautiful life, a life full of success and love and friendship.*

            Hot tears fell over the gravestone as she placed a white rose by its side. The sky turned darker and it started to rain…clouds started to cry. 

            *When will I see you again? When will I tell you how much I care about you? I've lost all my chances. Yue was right, I've lost you forever.*

            Sakura's heart began to shout loudly. She felt on her knees and sobbed with pain. 

-I just can't leave you here! It's cold and dark, and  I won't leave you all alone!-she muttered.-I'll stay with your body, and some day my soul will join yours! Now it's too late to do anything; it's been my fault. I've realized too late. I need another chance! Listen, oh, God!! I wanna be wherever she is. Take me there, please, please!!!

* * * 

            The following day, a young woman's body was found by Tomoyo's gravestone. She was beautiful and pale and her lips had curved into a melancholic smile. A frightened gravedigger said that he'd seen a dressed-in-white girl come down the sky and talk to the green-eyed teenager. 

-Sakura-chan-she whispered.-Sakura…

-To…moyo-chan…-she cried.-I'm sorry.

-Don't say that, Sakura-chan-she touched her face.-I shouldn't have left you. I was afraid of your answer…

-My answer…that's it, I love you! I love you too and I'll always do, I swear it!! I'm going with you, wait…

-You should live-the spirit had tears in her eyes…

-No, I won't live this way. I'm going with you!

            The girl took the ghost's hands and kissed her softly. Then…the astonished gravedigger saw Sakura's body fall on the grave, lifeless. Two shooting stars runned through the midnight darkness.

* * * 

            Yue kneeled by his Mistress' tomb. He cried and put a cherry blossom over the ground. The angel looked at the sky.

-It's all right, little Sakura. We miss you too much but…I guess you've taken your last chance. 

THE END


End file.
